


Damn That Witch to Hell

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Bellatrix and Antonin Dolohov share a.. moment.





	

Bellatrix hissed in pain when her back connected with the wall, Antonin’s front trapping her there so was pinned and couldn’t move though she showed no fear when the angry man wrapped his big hand around her slender neck and squeezed it slightly. 

“I should do it you know, snap your pretty little neck, the majority would thank me. Fucking bitch.” He snarled it at her, pulling her forwards and slamming her back again but all she did was laugh and it made him all the more rage filled at her defiance. 

“Aww, what’s the matter baby, don’t like taking orders from a itty bitty girly?” She used the sickening sweet baby voice and pouted her red painted lips at him, making no move to free herself and fluttering her long lashes, “Making you feel all useless, all..” Her eyes travelled down to his crotch and she smiled sweetly, like honey and razor blades, “small.” 

He lifted his first to smack her but stopped when he felt her wand press into his cock, “Go on, I dare you to hit me, please do, give me the excuse to fucking end you.” all the mocking had gone from her eyes and she wasn’t playing anymore, her expression was a hard battled warrior and she showed nothing but steel in her now unblinking eyes, “Go on.” 

He let her go, growling in temper and walked away with clenched fists and his cock twitching, damn that fucking witch to hell.


End file.
